Our Journey
by otakumee
Summary: This story is about Yuzuki Mayu, the youngest floor master of Heaven's Arena who joined Gon and Killua's adventure. She is a gentle, kind, and caring girl the exact opposite of her family. Read the story and find out more about her and how she helped Gon and Killua in their journey. Rated T for safety, and there may be a little romance :) Oh, and the pic is the OC
1. Prologue

Hunter x Hunter

A/N : Hi everyone! This story is about our fav. Boys and a new companion! ;) though, this is my fist story EVER so please go easy on me... and english is not my first languange, so do tell me my mistakes, and if this story doesn't EXACTLY like the anime/manga i'm REALLY sorry since i don't really remember the details

Today is a beautiful day, and our favorite boys are training at the heavens arena with their new master, Wing.

It was after Gon's fight that Gon and Killua decided to leave Heaven's Arena, though, before they depart to Whale Island Wing ordered them to meet the youngest floor master of Heaven's Arena who won the record at the age 6.

_**Flashback**_

"_Gon, Killua." Wing called them before they managed to say goodbye._

"_Yeah?" Gon and Killua answered in unison._

"_Before the two of you go to Whale Island, i want you two to meet the legendary youngest floor master." Wing said, for some reason, he was serious this time. Which was strange._

"_Eh? Why do you want us to meet him/her Wing-san? And so suddenly too." Gon asked curiously, tilting his head to the side. He purposely used the word him/her because he doesn't know whether he/her was a girl or a boy._

"_Yeah, and why should we meet her when he/she doesn't have anything to do with us? Or are you planning something Wing-san?" Killua narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously. _

"_What is Wing-san planning? There is no way he would order us to meet this person if he doesn't have a plan for us." Killua thought. Of course Killua would be suspicious, he IS the most observant and smart between the two of them (no offense Gon)_

"_So Killua noticed..." Wing thought _

"_I have already told her that you two are coming so you two won't be able to object, and it is not a request. It's an order."_

_**End Flashback**_

_**End of Chapter 1**_


	2. First Meeting - Chapter 1

Chapter 2

So now, here they are. Standing in front of a big house in the middle of a forest. The house was big for a normal human, but of course, it is nowhere near the Zoldycks residence.

"So, is this really the house?" Gon asked.

"Yeah, there's no way we got the wrong house alright. This house is definitely the house alright." Killua scoffed, he was still upset because he was impatient to go to Whale Island, so he wants to finish their business here quickly and go to Whale Island.

"Ne Killua?" Gon asked, tilting his head to the side cutely.

"What?" Killua answered

"It's incredible ne? The youngest floor master is a girl, and Wing-san even told us that she's our age now!" Gon said with his eyes wide with admiration.

Killua scoffed. "heh, she's probably some arrogant, evil, ugly, and annoying girl. Ugh, let's just get this thing over with." He finally pushed the door open. And the inside of the house was actually quite normal for such a big house.

"Hmm... i wonder where she is?" asked Gon

"Che, who knows, a good host should've been here when her guest arrive." Killua said, it was clear that he was unhappy.

"I am here, actually." A voice suddenly answered.

"GAH!"-"UWAH!" Gon and Killua yelled in unison. They were suprised that this person suddenly appeared out of nowhere. And they can't even sense her!

The voice was, soft, and had a childish touch to it. And suddenly, a beautiful young girl appeared and smiled warmly at them.

Gon and Killua's eyes widened as they saw her. To be honest, they(*ehem*Killua*ehem*) actually expected an ugly, scary, arrogant, and evil girl.

But this girl? She looked like she coudn't even kill an ant!

This girl had waist length, silky light golden hair, warm light green eyes, a pale, porcelain skin, side swept bangs, overall she is beautiful. And she is wearing a simple, white summer dress with frills at the end that reaches just above her knees.

"So... you two must be Gon and Killua!" she said with a close eyed smile.


	3. The Girl - Chapter 2

A/N : Firstly, i want to thank FuyuShirotsuki for being my first reviewer! Thanks a LOT! :D. And, i just want to tell you guys that this story contains Mary Sue OC soo, if you don't like Mary Sue then i suggest that you don't read this story...

Chapter 3 –

And now, here they are, sitting awkwardly (for Gon and Killua that is) while drinking tea. They sat there in silence for awhile. The two were actually observing this girl who introduced herself as Yuzuki Mayu, they still couldn't believe that this kind and innocent girl is the youngest floor master of Heaven's Arena.

**Killua's PoV**

"Is this girl really the youngest floor master? She doesn't look very convincing. And with a face like that, everybody will think that she's harmless..." Killua thought

"Then again, neither do Gon and I. And you can't judge a book by it's cover. Maybe she's a killer in the form of a small girl?" Killua scoffed at the thought.

"She haven't said anything to us after she greeted us. Maybe she's mad? Nah, if she is, she doesn't even show it."

**End of Killua's PoV**

**Gon's** **Pov**

"Uwah... Yuzuki-san is so amazing!" Gon thought

"She cleared Heaven's arena when she was 6! Maybe she could teach us a few things?" "Or maybe she knows Ging? i wonder... maybe i should ask her sometime..."

"Yuzuki-san is so pretty... I wonder if there are many girls like Yuzuki-san, girls that looked innocent and sweet but deep inside, they are very strong. i wonder just how strong Yuzuki-san is..."

"Maybe someday Killua and I will be as strong as Yuzuki-san! And i'm sure that Mito-san will like her!"

"I wonder what her Nen type is..." and Gon let his mind wander after that thought.

**End of Gon's PoV**

Finally, after a long moment of silence, it was broken by Yuzuki Mayu herself.

"Ah, did you guys enjoy the tea?" she asked them with a smile.

"Eh?" they both asked in unison. The two of them was too focused on the girl, so they even forgot to drink their tea.

"Ehh, gomen, it seemed like we haven't drank it yet..." Gon said awkwardly while rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh! It's alright, it must be hard to believe that i am the youngest floor master right? And don't worry, i understand." She said to them kindly.

"Yeah, well, how can we believe a girl like you to be the youngest floor master?" Killua said bluntly

She laughed a little hearing Killua's response. "I know, it's hard to believe isn't it?"

"Anyway, do the two of you know why you are sent here by Wing-san?" She asked them

"Ah... actually, Wing-san didn't tell us why we are sent here, do you know Yuzuki-san?" Gon asked, his eyes filled with curiosity.

"Yeah, he must have wrote something in that letter he sent you, Yuzuki...san" Killua said, unsure if he should have added the suffix or not.

"The two of you don't need to call me 'Yuzuki-san' you know, just call me Yuzuki or Mayu, either of them are fine. And yes, he did wrote his request in this letter." She said as she hold out a letter to them from out of nowhere.

"I think that you two should read it by yourselves, it's quite suprising if you ask me. I hope the two of you won't be upset hearing the news." She said as she handed the letter to them.

"Why would you think that we would be upset Mayu-chan?" Gon asked curiosly, tilting his head to the side.

Mayu was taken aback by the –chan in the end of her name, but did not mind it.

"Maybe you should read it yourself Gon." She said with a smile.

"Okay!" Gon said with a big grin. His smile was contagious so Mayu found herself smiling too.

While Gon and Killua read the letter, Mayu could not help but wonder what their reaction will be. But she guessed that Gon would not mind, but Killua? He probably won't be as accepting as Gon, but will accept nonetheless, because of Gon that is.

**Mayu's PoV**

"This two boys... they sure are close..." she thought

"It must be nice... to have such close friends, and from what Wing-san has told me, they are like the best of friends..." She smiled at them

"From this day onward, they will have a very hard days, i can see it clearly, of course, finding Ging will be VERY hard for them. i wonder should i tell them that i'm a friend of Ging?" She thought

"Then again, that would ruin Ging's fun would it?" She smiled at the thought .

**End of Mayu's PoV**

"WHAT?!"-"EHH?!" Gon and Killua yelled in unison after they read what Wing-san's order was.

End of Chapter 3


End file.
